Hard Moon Rising
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Jacob is a musician and Bella is a…let’s say a big fan. She’s visiting Forks and is looking for a memorable last night. AU. Warning: Lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's Note: I have this thing for car sex…

* * *

Alaska - 2009

Doing the dishes was probably one of the most boring things she had to do. Fortunately, good music was enough to make her actually enjoy anything.

She placed a radio beside her, far enough so it wouldn't get wet, and turned it on.

_**You're keeping in step in the line  
Got your chin held high and you feel just fine  
'Cause you do what you're told  
But inside your heart it is black and it's hollow and it's cold**_

Leaning over to the radio, Bella cranked the volume up to listen to the familiar voice intently, still agape as she did.

_Oh God, it was him._

Forks, WA - 2005

"You're on in twenty minutes," the owner of the bar told Jacob as he handed him the bottle of beer he had asked for.

"Right. Thanks. I'm just going to get some air," he said as he headed out of the backstage area. The music, as amazing as it was, was just too loud and if he wanted to be able to hear himself when it was time for his set, he needed to get out of there.

"What?"

"Never mind," Jacob shouted. He chuckled and shook his head as he pushed through the crowd. He then combed the place out with his eyes, searching for no one in particular until his eyes came to rest on a pretty brunette. Out of sheer coincidence, or perhaps fate, she glanced his way for a second. She finally settled her gaze on him when she saw that he was blatantly staring at her. When she smiled slightly, he raised his bottle to her and nodded, and she did the same, only with a coy smile.

She bit her lip, still with that bashful smile, and then turned her attention back to the stiff who was so obviously flirting with her. She said a few words to him, touching his arm and smiling apologetically as she did before finally sauntering over to the young man who had caught her eye.

"Hi," she greeted, tucking the stray hair from her face behind her ears. She bit her lip again and then leaned over to say something to his ear. "I'm not from around here and I'm leaving soon." She then pulled back and fluttered her lashes in the most flirtatious way she could.

Jacob eyed her, his thoughts racing from everything she could have possibly meant. After a few seconds of awe at her straightforwardness, he finally smirked and said, "Is that right?" He waggled his brows as he waited for her hopefully seductive answer.

But she then cocked her head and furrowed her brows. "What?"

_Damn those blasted speakers; ruining the fucking moment._ Jacob rolled his eyes and chuckled. He then leaned closer to her and said, "My car is parked outside if you want to talk."

"Talk, huh," she teased.

"Not unless you suggest other activities we can do in a car, pet," he teased back loudly, not caring if anyone else heard him or not.

She rocked on her heels for a second or two as she thought things through. She then took his hand and pulled him out of the bar and onto the parking lot.

"So, which one's yours?" she asked as she surveyed the cars parked in the lot.

"That one," he said, pointing at the black DeSoto Fireflite.

Although she half expected him to point at the red convertible, the DeSoto was actually quite fitting. "A DeSoto. Cool."

He led her to his car, stealing flirtatious glances here and there. Upon reaching it, he opened the door to the backseat. "After you," he said, gesturing towards the backseat of the car.

"Why, thank you," she giggled as she, thankfully, slid in instead of bending over and crawling in. She was wearing the shortest possible mini skirt and if she was to bend over then he would have had a very huge problem carrying a conversation, since he'd probably be desperately holding back the urge to ram his hardness into her.

The conversation started with her asking what he was doing there and him telling her that he was part of the line up. He wasn't bragging, of course. He really didn't have the right to brag yet since he was still starting out in the music business; a few local gigs and nothing major yet. If she had not asked then he wouldn't have told her.

After that, the conversation pretty much went to anything and everything.

He didn't know how or why but they ended up talking about their exes and how they hadn't found at least one person with which they had or could have fallen deeply in love with. And then both of them had that look in their eyes that seemed to suggest they had found it…

_**Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you wanna change it?**_

The inevitable finally happened: they kissed. It wasn't how Bella imagined a guy that looked like Jacob would kiss. In fact she hadn't imagined him kissing her at all. She figured he would have gone straight on to the fucking. That just went to show how much appearances could fool someone.

His lips slid smoothly over hers and his hand settled on her neck to pull her deeper into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck in return as she slipped her tongue in between his parted lips. His hands inched down over one of her breasts, giving it a light squeeze at the same time as he sucked on her tongue. She moaned and arched into him, finally moving to sit on his lap and straddle him.

Jacob's hands latched at her hips as her desire-sodden panties rubbed up against his jean-clad erection. As she moaned and he groaned from the sensation, their tongues delved deeper into each other's mouths, each battling for a better taste of the other. "Taste so good," he mumbled, flicking her now puckered nipples with his thumbs.

"Guuhh," she gasped and cursed her tee shirt and bra all at the same time. She ground into him again harder as she tried to placate the burning between her thighs, educing a growl from Jacob. He slid his hands under her shirt and unclasped her bra before slowly moving his hands from her back, to the sides of her breasts and finally to her breasts as he cupped them. Bella hissed at the feel of his warm palms on her nipples and his tongue grazing over her lower lip as he nibbled on it. Her fingers tousled his hair as she tried to hold on to him and to the last strand of control she had.

She lay back, placing a hand on his knee to prop herself up, as he bent over and took one hard nipple into his hot mouth, licking it tentatively, and then sucking on it as hard as he could. At the sound of her moan, he sucked on it harder and then caught it between his teeth. His hand then slipped in between them, making its way to her hot and ready center. He rubbed on her clit over her soaked panties, circling his finger again and again before slowly slipping two fingers beneath the thin fabric and into her, easing her desire temporarily. "So wet for me," he grunted when he felt that she was nearly dripping with desire for him.

"Want more," she panted as he continued with his rhythm. She pulled herself as straight as she could without hitting the ceiling of the car and began to fumble with the button of his pants as he kissed her neck fervently.

After freeing his throbbing member from the tight confines of his jeans without parting from their heated kiss, she gripped it and then started to slowly move her warm hands up and down. "Bloody…" Jacob gasped at the feel of her warm, delicate fingers. She giggled into his mouth as she ran her thumb over the tip of his cock, wiping away his pre-cum. She then broke away and stopped her ministrations to lick his juices off her thumb while he stared at her with lust-filled eyes. His nostrils flared, his panting became heavier, and his cock twitched at the sight. Before he could cum even without penetration, he withdrew a condom from his pocket and opened it.

"Let me," she whispered and took the condom from him. She gently and slowly placed it over his length as Jacob closed his eyes, mouth hung open as he reveled in the feel of her soft fingers gently tracing his erection. He then pushed her panties aside and swiftly entered her with a jerk of his hips. She threw her head onto his shoulder when he started to move, biting down on it every time he filled her to the brim.

She rested her forehead on his, flicking his lower lip with the tip of her tongue before growling, "Harder… Faster." And he obliged, grabbing her hips as he started to thrust harder into her, steeling himself from coming too fast.

"Fuck," she breathed when she felt she was close. Jacob then grasped her bosoms, kneading them with every thrust, pinching and pulling her pert nipples until she finally came. "Unnhh…" Bella moaned; her muscles tightening as she climaxed. Soon after, from the contraction of Bella's inner walls, Jacob came.

_**What if this whole crusade's a charade  
And behind it all there's a price to be paid  
For the blood which we dine  
Justified in the name of the Holy and the Divine**_

After a few seconds of staring at each other's eyes and panting, she finally got off him and got dressed.

"Can I at least call you?" he asked hopefully as she made her way out of the car, his question stopping her in her tracks and making her turn around to face him.

She smiled at him sadly and he nodded in understanding. They knew it was for the best.

_**Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you wanna change it?**_

Alaska - 2009

_**So naïve  
I keep holding on to what I wanna believe  
I can see  
But I keep holding on and on and on and on**_

"And that was Jacob Black with his new single," the D.J. finally spoke and broke Bella out of her trance. She smiled at the thought that she was memorable enough for a one night stand that he wrote a song about her – unless, of course, all his one night stands happened that way. "Jacob will be doing a series of shows at The Rogue next week. Be sure to check him out. This next song…"

The plate Bella had been holding fell out from her hands.

_**Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees?**_

* * *

Author's Note: I ship Bella/Jacob. During the time when she's doing the dishes (Alaska – 2009) she is married to Edward. Basically this is a story about Bella losing out on a life with Jacob…I guess it's kinda like that Sk8ter Boi song.

**Give me the name of the song AND the artist and I will give you my right and left pinky fingers to you.**


End file.
